vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Destro (Mortebianca)
Summary Born of the Lancelot family, he was siamese twins with Sinistro. They were "perfect" twins, one being exactly the right half, while the other being exactly the left side, brain included, making most think that they simply were a child with schizophrenia. After being separated, however, they went on their own ways, and Desptro started to obsessively study, since it calmed him. He kept bettering his brain through this was as well, until eventually he became so intelligent as to understand the existence of "them", giving him a goal in form of an enemy to survive the attack of. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, higher with preparation Name: Referred to as "Destro" by his brother Origin: Mortebianca Gender: Male Age: Early tens Classification: Genetically Engineered Human Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Biotechnological Enhancements on himself and others, Social Influencing (Can understand the music of Enrico, and recreate it), Disease Manipulation (Created the strongest virus), Analytical Prediction (Can calculate the outcome of nearly everything on the fly, and understand the social workings of others), potentially Enhanced Senses (Could have obtained the senses of the Sinestatic, though he wasn't interested), Regeneration (High-Low over time), Immortality type 1 Attack Potency: Below Average level (His body entopried due to his actions, weakening), higher with preparation (Created The Blob and I LOVE YOU) Speed: Below Average Human, higher with preparation Lifting Strength: Below Average Human, higher with preparation Striking Strength: Below Average Class, higher with preparation Durability: Below Average level, higher with preparation Stamina: Extremely high (Can keep going as long as he has radiation, of which he has energy comparable to nukes) Range: Standard melee range, multiversal with preparation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius, after several self-enhancements, he programmed I Love You and genetically engineered Gaia. Memorized 200,000 books, half a million esseys, and every single degree and specializations on earth in a few weeks. Views even the most complex human theologies as impressive as a cat smelling food behind a wall and going around it instead of slamming it's head into it. Finds it astounding that humanity had any difficulty moving quarks, and created the correct theory of everything while going to take breakfast. Understands the multiverse and metaverse, including the existence of "Them" and The Thing. Weaknesses: Extremely eccentric, and adores to monologue, though he makes his plans around his habits to not get caught of guard. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Programming: *'Hacking:' Can hack into even high security national programs just to distract himself. *'Augmented Reality:' Created a program that lets him see virtual illusions around himself akin to virtual reality to be able to be connected to internet, read books, etc. without any need for any hardware. *'I LOVE YOU:' Programmed it by himself completely, tough a good deal of it's intelligence is due to it's self-evolving capabilities. Biological Manipulation: *'Brain Enhancements:' Can make a brain automatically heal any stressed parts, making it able to work without sleep. Can increase the size of his brain to be beyond it's peaks. Can make the neurons "thicker", making more neurons able to fit in a smaller size. *'DNA Virus:' Created a virus that can change the DNA throughout his body. *'Artificial Uterus:' To be able to cause massive mutations in his own body, he created an artificial uterus in which *'Telepathy:' He gave the telepath his powers, and could give them to himself if he held any interest in socialization. *'Enhanced Senses:' Could enhance all of his senses to the extent of The Synestetic, but decided not to, finding it useless for his goals. *'Blob:' Created and caused the evolution of all stages (one key for each) of the Blob. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Preparation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Disease Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mortebianca Category:Characters Category:Hackers